Pamela Halliwell Trudeau
Pamela Leah Halliwell Trudeau is Andy and Prue's youngest child and 2nd daughter. She is 2 months older tha n her cousins Sarah and Rebecca. She the voice of reason. She was first known to the Charmed Ones by her alias name Pamela Smith after her future late husband Joshua Smith. History Early Life in Dark Future Pamela was born August 14, 2004, to Andy Trudeau and Prue Halliwell Trudeau. She is very close to her older sister Patricia. Her brother Pacey and her did not get along. Melinda thought Pamela was just a baby. She was close to her cousins Emily and Rebecca. She try help her cousins Rebecca and Sarah when Leo was to busy for them. She try help them when Piper die. She love to see Darryl her god father. Her life change when the charmed ones die. Trying to save Pacey and Melinda Still grieving over her husband's death Pamela was ready to stop Pacey and Melinda, Patricia ask her to be in charge while she and Rebecca go to the past to save Pacey and Melinda after her and Rebecca watch Patricia die. Her older sister Patricia told her to "go with Rebecca, Pamela save Pacey and Melinda and that will save me". Pamela told Rebecca she was going with her because Pacey kill Patricia and Joshua. Pamela wore the locket her dead husband Joshua gave her. Revelation of her True Identity Pamela was upset and in the back of her mind she knew she had to tell Andy, Piper, Leo, Paige and Prue who she really was. After she and Rebecca little trip back to 2050. Andy was really mad at her with the lies. Prue made Pamela to stop lying. Paige and Piper ask her why she did it. She didn't tell them. after of the stuff with grams boots and Paige trip to 1967, Pamela told the girls and Leo and Andy who she was. On Piper's birthday Prue learn she was Pregnant with Pamela she went to see Pamela who was helping Patricia with homework, Prue and Andy apologize to Pamela and told her and Patricia she was Pregnant. She thought Andy and Prue was going to kick her out after the fall out with Rebecca. She told them who Rebecca was. Birth Prue went in to labor while Pamela was help stop her spider demon cousin Rebecca. Andy rush Prue to the She was born at San Francisco Memorial and hours later Prue got a visit by Pamela who told her her full name was Pamela Leah Halliwell Trudeau. Andy ask Pamela" Leah?" Pamela said "after Leo". After baby Pamela was born Andy ask if Pamela was leaving now that she was born. Pamela told her father that if he and mom don't mind she was sticking around and continue saving Pacey and Melinda. Rebecca saw her cousin baby self after the talk with Leo. Death and her new life Pamela and Rebecca's gets more jumpy towards the date of Emily and Rebecca's births even though, unknown to everyone, Melinda and Pacey is still evil in the future and the Elder Gideon is inadvertently the one responsible for it. Gideon convinces them that the demons in charge of the reality game, Witch Wars, are the ones who turn Melinda and Pacey evil and they are vanquished. The sisters and Leo with Andy watching then devise two possible ways to get Pamela and Rebecca home: a potion or a Power of Three spell written by Prue and Paige that was "tweaked" by Gideon. Leo, Rebecca, and Pamela attempt to use the potion but it doesn't work. Unknown to them, Gideon has his invisibility cloak on and stops the potions from hitting the Triquetra portal. Prue. Piper, Paige, Andy and Patricia and Pacey, Melinda and baby Pamela gather in Magic School to send Rebecca and Pamela off with the spell each saying their goodbyes. Andy, Prue Patricia and Pacey and Pamela said their goodbyes. Paige told Pamela to look after Rebecca, Pamela said she will. Piper and Paige and Prue said the spell and Rebecca and Pamela, along with Leo who goes along for protection, step into the portal. However, the portal they step through leads them to an alternate world, an evil world, instead of transporting them to the future. When they stepped in, evil versions of Pamela, Leo and Rebecca step back out, attacking Andy ,Prue, Piper, Patricia, and Paige. Patricia and Paige go to find their Pamela, Leo and Rebecca in the alternate world where they make a mistake, thus shifting the balance of good and evil. While in the evil world, they discover that Gideon is actually the one who turns Melinda and Pacey evil by traumatizing them in his quest to murder them because of his knowledge of the dark future. When the girls finally return with Pamela, Leo and Rebecca, their world is ultimately too good. Pamela and Rebecca stays with Pacey and Melinda while Leo and tries to get Prue, Paige, Piper and Andy back on his side. While Leo is gone, Gideon makes a move on Pacey and Melinda. Pamela tries to protect Pacey and Melinda from Gideon using telekinesis but Gideon calls an at hand to his hand and cloaks himself from sight. Rebecca makes a dash for Pacey and Melinda and is stabbed in the gut by the weapon and Pamela got kill after. Leo, who has been distracted by Barbas at the hospital, hears Pamela and Rebecca 's cry for help and orbs to them immediately. They finds Rebecca bleeding on the floor and Pamela by the book of shadow bleeding on the rug Gideon holding Pacey and Melinda . Gideon orbs away, telling Leo it's really for the best, and leaves them to help Pamela and Rebecca. Leo can't heal Pamela and Rebecca' wounds due to Gideon's magic and Leo is forced to watch Pamela vanishes and Rebecca on the bed while she attempts to get the sisters' help once more. He manages to break the spell on them and Paige orbs home to watch Pamela and Rebecca'. Prue went to the hospital to tell Andy that Pamela was dead. Andy was holding baby Pamela when she told him. Darryl says Leo completes Pamela and Rebecca' mission and kills Gideon. This resulting in the rescue of Pacey and Melinda before the trauma can drive them insane and turn them evil. This, in turn, changes the future and keeps Pacey and Melinda good. It also results in Patricia and Sarah, Hunter and Josh not dying, and The Charmed Ones still being alive in Pamela and Rebecca's future. Childhood Pacey and Pamela have a better relationship. She get along with all her cousins. She stared showing her powers at 4 months old. She is very close to her older sister Patricia. She is respect by Melinda more. Her mother is protected with her and her siblings. Gallery Pam.jpg|2 months old PAY-stg_pearl_black_4x4_tragedy1.jpg|Pamela age 1 Newborn-baby-girl-in-pink-hat.jpg|Pamela the day she was born Good Melinda.png|Pamela Powers *''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making': The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: '''The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *Active Powers'' *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her hands just like her mother. *'''Astral Projection: '''The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Pamela gained this power when she was 16 Personality She is dependable. She is straight forward. She try to stay on her goals. Phobia Pamela have a fear of storms. She over came it with the help of her older sister Patricia. However, her biggest fear is losing her love ones. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:2nd Generation Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Halliwell Family